


i (can't) let go of you.

by mror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, im not sure if its even any good, its a poem. i guess?, its sad, its second person, ive never written anything like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mror/pseuds/mror
Summary: you never thought you'd kill her.





	i (can't) let go of you.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the titles not the greatest but oh well. hope you enjoy.

you never thought you'd kill her.

never mind the fact that you don't know how you ended up here

beside a cliff.

her hand,

her fingers.

digging into the fabric of your shirt.

keeping you from falling off the edge like so many times before.

_so _many.

(it's kind of ridiculous, actually, how frequently this exact situation occurs).

(maybe it would be funny if you weren't about to take a two hundred foot nose-dive).

but

you feel nothing behind you.

nothing to catch you.

this feeling is more terrifying than you could have ever imagined

even having felt it before.

this is it, though, you think.

you look at her again.

for the millionth time, maybe.

first

her hair.

a few wayward strands have fallen out of place.

if you didn't have such good self control you would have reached out,

brushed them away.

then

her face.

there's a scratch on her cheek, deep, bleeding,

courtesy of you and the fight that led up to this.

blood blood blood.

for a (former) member of the horde she'd always had such a strange fear of blood.

you remember

days as a child

watching force captains and their crew return from failed missions

bloody and bruised

and how she would always, _always_ turn away.

look away.

you look away.

her grip on your shirt tightens

but she makes no move

doesn't pull you in

or push you back.

god, what you would give for her to just make a goddamn decision

even if it means you taking your last breath

right here

with her hand deciding your fate.

but she won't make a decision.

her feet are planted firmly

and you can use her arm

to make the decision for her.

so you reach forward and latch onto her bicep

regain your footing

and pull your own damn self back in.

no, she wasn't expecting that.

her cluelessness

was always so easily exploitable.

she's heavy.

seven feet tall at least.

but you're strong too.

it's just a twist of the arm

and she has taken your place.

her back

facing

nothing.

nothing.

it takes a moment

but you watch the realization reach her eyes

in real time.

she's knows she's going to die.

you're still holding onto her by her forearm now.

she grips back just as tightly.

her feet slip against rocks.

her sword falls.

clatters to the ground.

rocks below.

_no._

she says.

_no._

_please._

she pulls out every trick in the book.

nothing she hasn't tried before.

_you don't want to do this._

(she's right)

_i didn't want to leave you._

(she's lying)

_come with me._

_join us._

and then

_it could be you and me_

_forever_.

but you know better.

you know it could never be. 

not with the scars you've left on her skin

and the pain she's inflicted upon you.

it's either you or her.

when one dies,

one wins. 

and now you've given yourself the power

to make that decision.

the one that adora couldn't.

something screams at you 

tries to keep you from making that

stupid

fucking 

decision.

but your pride.

oh, 

your pride. 

your anger.

your resentment.

your... 

sadness.

she left you.

she left you.

and now her life is

(quite literally)

in 

the 

palm

of

your

hand.

you loosen your grip on her arm.

she tightens hers.

you have seconds to let go

before she will regain her footing.

or one of her friends will come along to save her.

or whatever else could possibly go wrong for you goes wrong.

and now you understand why adora couldn't make the decision to let you go.

because, god,

something screams at you

don't

let

her

go.

but your anger

was always so much stronger than your heart

and you let go.

completely.

you can't look her in the eyes so you stare at

the tiny scratches along the inside of her arm

where you held her as she dangled over the edge.

over nothing at all.

her mouth falls open

and she doesn't scream.

her feet slip

but she doesn't scream.

she only falls.

falls.

falls.

nothing to catch her.

and she doesn't scream.

and you've surprised yourself.

because, god,

you regretted it

the moment you let go. 

you never thought you'd kill her.


End file.
